Drops From Jupitor
by Amanda9
Summary: Langly gets an email tip. . . and a little moreJupitor Series please R


Title: **Drops From Jupitor**

By: Amanda

Feedback: greenfreakgirl@tomgreen.com

Rating: PG Language

Summery: Langly meets and tries to help a girl, who's a little like him.

Note: the "O" in Jupitor is not a type-o. That is her name. I wanted it to be different from the planet. Also the title is inspired by the Train song, "Drops of Jupiter".

Date Finished: June 12, 2001

****

The Lone Gunmen Headquarters

2:30 a.m.

Byers and Frohike were asleep. I could tell by their snoring. It could wake the dead. I couldn't go to bed, I was just to close to winning. One more level and I'd be crowned "King Langly" again…without Frohike to unplug it. 

"Fuck!" I yelled as the computer created voice told me, 'You've got Mail' as the In-box popped up –disconnecting the game. 

"This better be damned good…" I muttered to myself.

__

'Something you might be interested in' an intriguing subject but the sender was blank. I figured it must be some advertising or something and was going to delete it when I remembered I had a SPAM blocker. And this was my personal email –no one had it. So, I checked it.

__

Richard Langly,

I have some information that may be of interest to you and your publication. I cannot list what it is I know here. It is unsafe, as I'm sure you understand. If you are interested, come to the All Night Diner on Maguire at three a.m. I will be waiting. 

~A.

Well that was vague. But it did manage to get my attention. But should I really go out after a story without the guys knowing, and after such an unexpected email message? Yeah, might as well, I'd really like to get my hands on whoever disconnected my game! And anyway the walk over to Maguire would cool me down a bit. I closed my laptop, grabbed my jacked and left.

****

All Night Diner

3:03 a.m.

There were more people there than I thought would be. For three a.m. this place was busy. How was I supposed to know who this… 'A' person was? Then I spotted her, it just had to be her. She was in the back of the diner in a booth, staring into a cup of coffee. It had to be her. She was the only normal looking one sitting by herself. I don't know why she'd be sitting all alone if she wasn't waiting for someone. She was cute. She had a sweet face and long blond hair down just past her shoulders. (You know I'm parcel to the hair.) I smiled and she looked up, like she knew I had noticed her. 

She eyed me for a few moments. Like she was trying to figure out if she could trust me. I thought it was better if I went over instead of staring at her from across the diner. There's a stretch; me thinking it was better to go over and talk to a woman. 

I walked over and she never took her eyes off me. She was watching me. 

I cleared my throat, "I'm…Langly."

She waved her hand for me to sit as she looked around to see if I was followed. She was paranoid. This must be some stuff she's got!

She leaned across the table, "I'm Anderea Jupitor." She whispered so no one other than me could here it.

"So, why did you email me?"

"I..." she started to explain when a waitress came over to the booth. 

Anderea hid her face as she asked what I wanted. 

"What she's having," the older woman gave Anderea an odd look as she walked away. 

Once the waitress was out of earshot she looked up at me again and continued, "I have the proof that the government is using spy satellites..…and I have the access codes." She turned her head again when the waitress returned with my black coffee. 

Could she really have all this information? Is it even possible for a non-government official to get their hands on this shit? Was she lying?

As if she knew I was questioning her in my mind she pulled a diskette from her backpack, "It's all on here." She slid it across the table, but didn't take her hand off on it. She was staring at the waitress. Who was on the phone, but watching Anderea. 

"What is it?" I felt dumb asking.

She leaned across the table and whispered in my ear, "Wait five seconds, than follow me." She took back the diskette, grabbed her backpack, knocked her coffee off the table and bolted out the door. 

This is nuts! Even for me…..but the worst part was that I followed her. I left much slower and less chaotic than her exit, even taking the time to leave two dollars for the coffee. As I walked down the street, I didn't see Anderea, but I did see the dark Sedan pull up to the diner and three men in dark suits get out. "Jesus!"

I continued down the street when someone grabbed my arm and pulled me into the ally. Their hand covered my mouth and whispered in my ear, "Shhh!"

I could tell it was Anderea, I could smell her perfume. Her breath sent shivers down my spine. She took her hand off my mouth but kept speaking in my ear, "After the Sedans come the black vans and more guys in suits." She never took her eyes off the street.

"This happen a lot?" I whispered to her, but she wasn't listening. Two vans had pulled up to the diner. The men from the Sedans shook their heads. She grabbed my hand and pulled me down the ally. "Where we going?"

"To my place," she was running fast, dragging me behind her and frantically looking behind us to make sure we weren't being followed.

We entered the apartment building through the side service entrance.

"Do you ever use the front door?" I had to break the silence. It's not like me to be quite.

She laughed. What a cute laugh, she should do it more often. "I like to sneak in and out of places," she pulled me into the elevator and pushed the "5".

"I don't know how people can't notice you," oh man, I was blushing! 

"Hmm," she smiled but watched the numbers light as we past each floor. She seemed to have relaxed when the doors opened on the fifth floor. 

We walked down the hall to her apartment, number "56". She went to open the door but stopped, it was already open. 

"Fuck!" she threw her arms up.

I slowly pushed the door open. From the dim lights in the hall you could see that place was trashed. Someone ransacked it. 

"All my stuff," she covered her face in defeat and leaned against the hall wall.

What was I supposed to do? Or say for that matter? A simple "there, there" didn't seem right. When I was about to pat her shoulder she looked up. 

I pulled back, "Hey, I wasn't…"

She put her finger to her lips, "Shhh." She stared down the hall, "The elevator."

I turned to look and saw the number light, than she pulled my arm and started for the stairs. 

We ran down the five flights of stairs and out to the parking lot.

"Do you still have the *proof *?" I remembered why I was there, while I caught my breath.

"Yeah," she pulled her laptop out of her backpack and set it up on a car hood. "It's all there," she turned the screen to face me. 

I walked over. Ohmigod! It was all there. Government files, official memos, pictures and a code sheet. "Wholly shit!" I turned to her, "It's like a wet dream! Everything is here!" I was excited.

She wasn't. She looked like she was far, far away. She was staring up at the sky.

"What is it?" I walked over to her. 

"When I little I used to stare at the sky all the time. It was the only place that was free. I never thought about government bullshit," she pointed to the computer, "The stars were all I saw and the mystic of them." She laughed at herself. "Do you think I'll ever be able to do that again? After all that?" she pointed to the computer again. 

I walked over to her and put my hand on her shoulder. I didn't answer her. We both knew the answer, but neither of us wanted to make it real by saying it, stealing all the magic. 

She gave a sad laugh, like she was fighting off tears and leaned back on me. I let my arms wrap around, to hold her. It seemed like she needed it and I think, I needed to do it. 

Our still moment was broken by a voice in the shadows, "I really hate to break this up," he stepped into the light, Morris Fletcher. "I know how little *_Blondie * _gets to touch real women." He laughed at his own joke. 

"Fletcher," I let go of Anderea and stepped closer to him.

"Aw you remember me, I'm touched," he pulled out his gun.

I stepped back. 

"Yeah, you wouldn't wanna play hero now," he rolled his eyes. "I'm just gonna take this and go." He stepped closer to the car the laptop was sitting on. "Nice of you to leave it out for me." He closed the laptop and tucked it under his arm. 

"You bastard!" Anderea yelled at him, she looked like she was going to snap.

"Now, now. No need for such name calling," Morris waved his gun from side to side as he walked closer. "You know you're kind of cute," he looked her up and down, "You don't need to hang around with *_The Lone Nerd_ * here. You could have better," he motioned to indicate himself.

She looked like her skin was crawling, "Ew no." I smiled and laughed. 

Morris didn't find it quiet as amusing, "Suit yourself." He nodded to the two men who came out of the darkness behind us, "Thank you again."

CRACK! The one man brought the butt of his gun down on the back of Anderea's head. She fell to the ground.

"You really are a bastard," I said as the second man did the same as the first to my head.

****

The Back Parking Lot

5:34 a.m.

Oh man… I rubbed the back of my head. Why do they always hit me in the same place? Fuck! I sat up. Still kind of dizzy so I leaned against the building. I rubbed my head again. I looked around and saw Anderea still on the ground, curled up in the fetal position. This must have been some night for her, hell it was some night for me. Wait…..she was knocked out before me, she should be up before me. 

I crawled over to her and heard she was awake. She was sobbing.

"…..hey..…" I put my hand on her back, "You okay?" I can't deal with crying women. 

She sat up and fell against my shoulder, "I'm..…fine," her voice was cracking and she was wiping under her eyes. 

"…..how's your head?" I couldn't stand how quiet it was. I felt the back of her head, just a bump but she started to sob again. "Is it your head?" 

She curled up against me; "They just stole the last two years of my life."

Again I had nothing to say to her. There wasn't anything I could say. We just sat there. 

THE END


End file.
